


Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Dark Lord

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, Hogwarts Era, Multi, The Quidditch Pitch: Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry's seventh year. Post HBP. What will he do about Voldemort, Hogwarts, Ginny, and Himself?





	Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

11/04/06  11:18 P.M.  

I have just finished writing the second chapter to this story. But I was just looking over this chapter, and was a little uncomfortable with the length and the thought that I could do more to this chapter.  So, either way, In the next few days I will be adding a new chapter or adding to this one.  I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up very early in the morning. Today was a very special day to him, or at least the day before he would start his new life. Tomorrow, he would be turning 17 years of age. To most young people in Little Whinging, that was not that extraordinary. But Harry Potter was very different. Harry Potter was a wizard. And in the wizarding world, young wizards came of age at 17. Which meant today would be the last day he would be living at number four, Privet Drive; the last day he would have to live with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin - the Dursleys. Every possession he had in the world was packed. He had sent his snowy owl, Hedwig, to his best friend Ron Weasley at his home, the Burrow, last night. The Burrow is where he would be going tonight. Ron's brother Bill would be having his wedding there in three days and Harry would be attending. Harry was quite looking forward to the wedding. He would get to spend one last sun-filled day with the people who Harry cared about more than anything. He looked at it as the last thing he had to do before...well, before fulfilling his destiny. 

Harry was dressed and decided to go downstairs before the Dursley were awake so he could enjoy breakfast alone. Ever since he came back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Dursleys had not really even spoke to him (or looked at him for that matter). It had been a little lonely but he knew her would see his real family soon. He had been getting letters from Ron and his other best friend, Hermione Granger, just about every day since he left school. Hermione would be coming around 10 minutes to midnight tonight to help Harry apparate to the Burrow. Harry could apparate and knew he could, but had not taken the test for it as of yet. He and Ron would be taking the test at the Ministry of Magic the day following the wedding.

When Harry had reached the kitchen, the Dursleys (to his surprise) were already there. 

 

"Sit down," Uncle Vernon spat. "We have things to discuss with you."

Harry sat in the open chair very lazily and rolling his eyes.

"Tomorrow you will be leaving, right?" Uncle Vernon said.

"No," Harry replied. "I will be leaving around Midnight tonight."

"Well, all the better then." Vernon said.

Then Harry heard something that quite shocked him.

"Do you need any money or any thing else?" said Aunt Petunia very quietly (and to Harry's surprise) a caring look was on her face.

Uncle Vernon and Harry's cousin Dudley looked just as shocked as Harry felt.

"Er... no, I will be fine." Harry replied.

Aunt Petunia then turned to her husband and son and said, "I would like to speak to Harry alone, please."

Harry, Vernon, and Dudley were all shocked beyond words.

"Please, Vernon." And Aunt Petunia said with a little authority in her voice.

Vernon stood. Harry could tell he wanted to say something, but with a look at his wife, he said "Come along, Dudders".

Dudley followed his father out of the room.

 

"Harry," Petunia started, “as you are my nephew, I need to tell you that I hate what you are, but there are some things I need to tell you."

Harry stared at his aunt. 'What is this all about?' he thought.

Aunt Petunia then began, "When your mother and I were younger, we were the best of friends, closer than most sisters in fact. Then when I turned 14 and your mom 11, your mother found out what she was. Everything changed. And after that, she changed. I started to hate everything about her. Mother and father were so proud. But the little sister I had adored since she was born left me."

“She left me for those... people." Petunia stated very nastily. "She seemed to forget I was even there. Then later, she met your father and I knew I had lost her forever."

"Then she had you. And then, well... she left me forever that night." Petunia said with tears forming in her eyes. "And you came to me, and I knew that I would lose you too one day."

Very shocked, Harry said “You don't even like me!"

"No," Petunia responded. "I love you Harry."

"Then why--” Harry started to say, but was cut short by Petunia.

"Because I lost my sister to all this...Wizard garbage." She replied. "And I never wanted to feel that bad again."

Harry stared at her, his mind racing.

Petunia stood and walked over to the counter and grabbed what looked like an old scrap book, and handed it to Harry. “I want you to have this." she said. "It’s the Evans family album. I don't want it anymore. You will find many pictures of your mother when she was young and the rest of our family. I can't live with the bad memories anymore. And tonight when you leave I would not like you to ever come back. Your eyes are all that exist of my sister, and I want to move on. I will only ask one last thing of you. That man who took my sister and your mother away from us must pay. I hope you stop him before he takes anybody else’s family away from them. Make him pay, Harry."

Harry stood and walked over to his aunt, grabbed her into a tight hug, which to Harry’s surprise, was returned. 

Then Harry said, "I will Aunt Petunia, he will never hurt anyone again."


End file.
